En la Villa de Río
by Panquem
Summary: Secuela de "En la Villa Olímpica" .¡Brasil ha llegado! años de espera y he aquí la apertura. Faberrittana porque ellas siguen en mi corazón. ¿Más capítulos? probablemente...


_**Londres 2014**_

 _Increíbles juegos artificiales, las Spice Girls, la imponente imagen de Freddy Mercury, modelos y bailarines por doquier y George Michael cantando "Freedom"; había valido totalmente la pena quedarse a la clausura a pesar de las insistencias de algunos de sus compañeros de regresar a México, había valido la pena esperar hora y media para poder salir y disfrutar del espectáculo en medio del lugar sin espacio para sentarse a pesar de lo cansada y agotada que se sentía._

 _-Jodida francesa…pude haber ganado- los juegos habían terminado, la clausura había acabado y los muchos deportistas que se había decidido a quedar hasta el final se dirigían a la Villa para disfrutar su última noche._

 _-¿Piensas regresar a la Villa?- un alegre Diego García se acercaba a ella abrazándola por los hombros- No seas aburrida Naya, la mayoría vamos a los Pub cercanos, ¿nos acompañas?-_

 _-Debo volver para alistar mis cosas, además no me sentiré muy cómoda rodeada de medallistas-_

 _-Cálmate, no sigas con eso, nos fue bien, conseguimos una medalla-_

 _-¡Agh! ¡Pero solo una!...mira, no quiero hablar de esto, si termino te alcanzo, no creo que sean difíciles de ubicar, son demasiado escandaloso-se soltó del abrazo y continuo caminando a la par de los demás deportistas._

 _-Somos, mí querida latina, tú no te quedas atrás- el grito de su compañero hizo que se sonrojara fuertemente recordando a cierta rubia gimnasta y el momento en el que el chico había arruinado uno de sus encuentros sexuales con una llegada tan estrepitosa que era algo que no valía la pena recordar._

 _Salió de los interminables túneles del Estadio Olímpico y respiró profundamente mientras veía como la mayoría de los deportistas aprovecharían sus últimos días en el lugar para celebrar y conocer la vida nocturna en Londres, miró hacia el cielo y sonrió tímidamente al verlo estrellado, desde hace un par de días no había vuelto a ver a Heather, había estado ocupada preparándose para sus competencias y suponía que la rubia hacía lo mismo ayudando a sus compañeros, pocos encuentros en el comedor de la Villa que comenzaban y terminaban con una simple sonrisa a distancia, la taekwondoín no tenía valor de hablarle sin recordar lo que habían vivido juntas-¿Cómo esperas hablar tranquilamente con alguien cuando lo que más quieres es comerle la boca a besos?- admirar sus bellos ojos como aquella vez sería su perdición, porque caería en ese hoyo en el que pocos han logrado salvarse._

 _Las calles se encontraban abarrotadas de reporteros y camarógrafos que perseguían a los deportistas._

 _Naya gruñó por lo bajo, se acomodó su sudadera y se dirigió hacia la Villa rápidamente; en la entrada pudo ver a la brasileña Sara Menezes usando con orgullo su medalla, la vista de la judoka le hizo recordar a cierta morena de baja estatura a la cual no había visto en mucho tiempo._

 _Después de despertar en la cama de Heather abrazada a ella en su último encuentro, después de entrar en pánico y salir corriendo de la habitación, el destino había querido que chocara con aquella morena en miniatura._

 _ **Muchos días atrás.**_

 _-¡¿Eres idiota?!-_

 _-Sssshhh- Miró al pasillo sin dejar de taparle la boca a su reciente amiga que luchaba por liberarse- ¿Tú qué haces aquí?- siseó en su oído_

 _Lea se sonrojó y se soltó bruscamente del agarre._

 _-La habitación de Di está cerca de aquí- murmuró mirando al suelo._

 _-¿Di?- sonrió Naya moviendo sus cejas sin parar_

 _-No es de tu incumbencia, ¿qué demonios hacías corriendo asustada por los pasillos?- el silencio de la morena alta le permitió continuar- ¿Acaso la holandesa te hizo algo? ¿Es pésima en el sexo? ¿Hizo algo raro con su cuerpo? por que las gimnastas se pueden poner en posiciones demasiado extrañas y-_

 _-¡Ssshhh! nada de eso...sólo... me asusté- balbuceó apretando los puños_

 _La judoka la observaba con la boca abierta y con ojos sorprendidos._

 _-¿Qué? me estás diciendo que después de todo lo que has pasado te asusta una chica...¿sin razón alguna?-_

 _-Estoy diciendo que falta mucho para volver a vernos, estamos a kilómetros de distancia y no creo que ella quiera pagar tanto dinero tan sólo para verme, estos días han sido grandiosos, la experiencia, el sexo, la gente, el sexo, los lugares y el sexo...pero hoy me levanté con un vacío en mi estómago- la judoka la tomó de los hombros y la apretó con fuerza, Naya escondió la mueca de dolor por la fuerza de la chica_

 _-Naya, yo sé lo que sientes, créeme, pero cuando la persona para ti es la correcta el tiempo...no importa, estamos juntas en esto, más de lo que te imaginas, compartamos nuestro dolor por el futuro juntas, compartamos nuestro dolor sonriendo-_

 _La morena nunca mostraba sus inseguridades frente a los demás, en un mundo tan competitivo la duda no tenía cabida, pero por una vez, se dejó llevar por las palabras de la otra chica._

 _Suspiro y sonrió._

 _-Ya ya, sé que me extrañarás como yo a ti pero cuando menos lo esperes estaremos frente a ese fuego nuevamente- correspondió Lea tratando de no llorar_

 **Brasil 2016**

Por fin, después de cuatro años de entrenamiento había vuelto a la competencia, la morena se movía en aquel uniforme rosado, había sonreído cuando logró divisar a su pequeña amiga judoka en la pantalla; Judo era uno de los deportes que entraban los primeros días pero la energía de Lea era suficiente para desvelarse y pelear al día siguiente, no por nada su amistad había crecido en estos últimos cuatro años a pesar de sus diferencias.

Había sido una apertura entretenida, quizá no tan tecnológica como en Londres pero el hecho de que fuera ecológico le tocaba el corazón aunque no quisiera admitirlo; la música, la coreografía, los famosos, la señorita Victoria´s Secret, todo estaba listo para recibirla nuevamente, Naya Rivera y sus 29 años de edad estaban ansiosos por comenzar, quería mostrarle al mundo lo que había aprendido...al mundo y a cierta chica rubia.

Naya y Heather trataron de mantener contacto, entre prácticas, familia y escuela...pero no funcionó, los desvelos habían mermado en sus entrenamientos y eso era algo que no podían permitirse, así que, después de dos años de "amistad" habían llegado a un acuerdo.

 **Dos años atrás**

La taekwondoín sabía que algo estaba mal al ver a la rubia luchar para mantenerse despierta, ambas tenían ojeras pero ninguna quería admitir el trabajo extra que les estaba costando mantener el contacto, las redes sociales y el Skype no le ayudaban, quería estar con ella, así de simple y así de complicado.

-...Y entonces el entrenador nos dijo que debíamos-

-Heather- la aludida levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos, como si acabara de despertar, la luz de la pantalla de su computadora aumentaba el tamaño de sus ojeras- Esto...no está funcionando-

Heather despertó por completo, se enderezó y miró con tristeza a la chica en pantalla, pudo sentir un nudo en su garganta.

-Ninguna puede entrenar o vivir así...yo...-

-¿Naya?- lagrimas comenzaban a formarse; la rubia se mordió el labio inferior, no podía exigirle nada, sexo casual no significaba nada...¿verdad?

-No puedo seguir con mi vida si tú estás en mi mente-

-¿Cómo?-

-...Siento no haberlo dicho antes...Heather yo-

-Dos años- le interrumpió

-¿Qué?-

-Faltan dos años para Río así que promete que harás todo lo posible para que nos veamos en dos años-tomó aire, será difícil pero si conocía a la taekwondoín como la conocía sabía que era lo mejor-La próxima vez que nos veamos...que escuche tu voz, será frente a frente en Brasil, quiero que te esfuerces, que entrenes todos los días para llegar a ellos y...a mí, ¡promételo!-

Un par de lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de Naya pero ella sonreía, estaba orgullosa de su amiga, había entendido lo que quería decirle con apenas un par de palabras.

-Prometo...enfocarme por completo en mi entrenamiento para volver a verte, cuando ese fuego arda en el estadio, estaré ahí junto a ti-

Sonrieron y se miraron por largo tiempo hasta que la pantalla se apagó.

 **Brasil 2016**

No había vuelto a saber de ella, había ignorado sus redes sociales y se había abstenido de querer escuchar su voz...el primer mes fue el más complicado. En un acto de ebriedad junto a sus compañeros había borrado las imágenes, los videos y los audios que guardaba de ella, Saúl y María reían y gritaban que lo hiciera, que se comprometiera con la promesa...se arrepintió la mañana siguiente y sus compañeros de combate pagaron el precio.

Y ahora estaba esperando con los demás, miraba aquellas bicicletas extrañas ir y venir, el entusiasmo, las ansias y el nerviosismo corrían por los pasillos; Mark no había podido calificar pero le había prometido que no se perdería ningún evento y que más le valía ganar esa medalla, sonrió al recordar el carácter tranquilo y fluido de su amigo. Lea y Mark se habían convertido en excelentes confidentes, la chica le había contado que había tenido la misma situación con Dianna pero más dramática, era Lea después de todo.

-¡México! Preparados- Gritó un chico del staff con un español tintado de portugués.

-¡Méxicoooooo!- la ciclomontañista Daniela Campuzano gritaba emocionada con bandera en mano, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Las miradas de todo el mundo tricolor estaba sobre ellos, con pequeñas banderas en mano se encaminaron al ritmo de la música que resonaba por todo el enorme lugar, Alejandra la tomó por los hombros y la animó a gritar con ella, María del Rosario e Iván García grababan entusiasmados; Naya reía, eran sus segundos juegos en uno de los países más coloridos y alegres del mundo así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a gritar, saltar y se dejó contagiar por la pasión del momento.

-¡Naya!- la morena giró su rostro y ahí estaba Lea, saltando para sobresalir entre la multitud- ¡Semilla! ¡Semillaaaa!- los deportistas alrededor la miraron extrañados, la poderosa voz de la judoka se alzó por sobre la música por unos segundos; Naya asintió y terminó su recorrido sin dejar de sonreír, para cuando se acercó a una de las jardineras para colocar su semilla un par de brazos la rodearon por detrás.

-Wou wou, quieta ahí- se giró alejándose de la jardinera

-Estás feliz de verme, yo lo sé- Desde que se conocieron cuatro años atrás, la amistad de Lea y Naya se había desarrollado mejor que sus relaciones con las otras rubias, Naya viajaba constantemente al país del norte y Lea no perdía oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su amiga y compañera de cacería; ambas de habían entristecido con la noticia de que Mark no lo había logrado pero era de esperarse por el carácter de este- ¿Nerviosa? , estoy ansiosa, quiero comenzar ya ¡ya!-

-Lea carajo, respira, tus competiciones serán las primeras así que relájate, deberías estar descansando-

Naya miró a su alrededor, las adorables flechas seguían bailando con una sonrisa en el rostro, los "jardineros" explicaban amablemente dónde colocar la semilla, la gente aplaudía, sin cesar y la música se colaba creando la fiesta perfecta para comenzar los juegos en el estadio Maracaná.

-No puedo descansar, son mi segundos juegos Naya, ¡los segundos! jamás pensé que llegaría hasta aquí...espera, si lo hice, ¡porque soy la mejor!-

-Puedo ver que empacaste tu ego-

-El tuyo abarca todo el estadio, amiga-

-¡Oye Naya! te estaba buscando- una chica de la misma estatura que Lea se acercó a ambas abrazando a la taekwondoín sonriente- Hola soy Alexa Moreno, gimnasta, México- saludó sonriente a la judoka

-Lea Michele, judo, Estados Unidos-

-Wooooo, así que es ella la misteriosa chica- susurró la gimnasta entrecerrando sus ojos

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-¡NO!- los rostros de ambas morenas hicieron reír a Alexa que se alejó divertida-¡Más te vale que duermas con un ojo abierto Moreno!-

-Así que...-comenzó Lea

-¡Y tú te callas!..-bajo la mirada- Han pasado dos años desde que..-

-Lo sé- de repente el ruido regresó a su nivel ensordecedor- Dianna está aquí-

-¿De verdad? ¿cómo te dijo? pensé que su telenovela era igual a la mía y se habían prometido tiempo-

-Y así fue, nada de comunicación hasta ahora, fue Yekaterina Makárova quien me lo dijo...después de que Sharapova quedara fuera temí que ella no estuviera...pero- Lea cambió su rostro serio por uno con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonríes?...no...¡No!- gritó emocionada- Ella va a...-

-¡No sé!- respondió como adolescente con un gran tono rojizo en sus mejillas, Yekaterina no me dijo más...-

Naya estaba a punto de burlarse de la chica cuando el anuncio por los altavoces la regresó a la realidad.

El equipo de los países bajos hacia su aparición, no reconoció quién era la abanderada, identificó a Celine Van Gerner con rapidez, si ella estaba aquí significa que...

-No la veo, hay mucha gente- Lea no dejaba de saltar en su lugar- Esas son las gimnastas ¿no? debería estar ahí, además es alta para su deporte, ya la hubiéramos visto porque resalta mucho...no la veo Naya...Naya...si que trajeron gente...242 atletas eh...no la veo...¡No la veo!-

-¡Lea!- gritó Naya rompiendo con el monólogo de Michele, no quería escuchar más, no podía ser posible, Heather debería estar ahí desfilando con su país, abrazada de sus compañeros y sonriente como ella hizo...a menos que...

-¿Naya?-

-Yo...debo- dos años sin saber de ella, maldito el momento en el que se le ocurrió esa idea, ¿cuánta probabilidades había de que alguna de ellas pudieran volver a verse en este tipo de competencias?

-Ve, tranquila, ella tiene que estar aquí- Y de nuevo la voz de Lea la tranquilizaba- es una excelente deportista y esto apenas comienza, que no esté en la apertura no significa que no haya venido, ve a buscarla, nos vemos en la Villa-

La mexicana asintió y se alejó de ahí; demasiada gente, demasiado ruido, ya no se sentía tan animada como antes.

 _-Tiene que estar aquí...debe estar aquí...un par de días en Londres no...no fueron suficientes-_ caminaba entre las botargas, la gente bailando, el staff vigilante, no podía correr, ¿qué dirían los mexicanos si vieran a una de sus deportistas actuando de esa manera? el país ya tiene suficientes problemas para que los medios especularan sobre si corría hacia el baño o estaba nerviosa- _Pero...yo...trabajé muy duro...demasiado para...estar aquí, para ganar...para verla... "cuando ese fuego arda en el estadio, estaré ahí junto a ti"...que estúpida-_

El tiempo corría más rápido de lo normal, de repente Rusia ya estaba al final del camino y para su sorpresa se había encontrado con aquella rubia enamorada de la judoka.

-¡¿Naya?!- Dianna la abrazó con fuerza, el brillo en sus ojos opacaban su angustia- Yo...¡me alegra tanto verte de nuevo! yo...mira...¡estoy en los juegos! ¡voy a participar!-

-¡Fe-felicidades!-

Naya le sonrió a su amiga, se abrazaron y saltaron, sin poder controlar más su emoción la latina comenzó a llorar, primero de felicidad por su amiga, al fin formaría parte de estos juegos por su cuenta, pelearía por una medalla para su país, ya no era un sombra.

-Estoy- hablaba limpiando sus mejillas- Tan feliz por ti rubia, de verdad-

Dianna se soltó del abrazo y su sonrisa desaparecía, había leído los ojos de Naya.

 _-Maldición-_

-Naya, ¿qué ocurre?...es...Lea..¿es ella?- la artista marcial rió sin dejar de llorar

 _-Maldita seas Lea-_ Maldijo a su amiga en su mente al ver el amor y la preocupación en los ojos ojiverde de la tenista, estaba celosa, quería que su encuentro con la gimnasta fuera así de sorpresivo y digno de una película-No no, tranquila, Lea te está buscando, ve por ella-

-Pero ¿tú estás bien?- Naya le respondió con un golpe amistoso en el hombro

-Por supuesto que sí, pareces nueva en esto- bromeó alejándose- ¡nos vemos en la villa!-

Para cuando estaba fuera de la vista de Dianna la fiesta continuaba pero su mente insegura no la dejaba en paz.

 _-Quizá no quiere verme...quizá la convencieron de que soy una distracción para ella...¿y si no vino? tal vez está buscando su experiencia en la villa...con...alguien más-_

Paola Espinoza detuvo su búsqueda, la clavadista siempre aunaba por estar siempre juntos, así que se dejó llevar tratando de sonreír.

 _-Sea lo que sea...debo...disfrutar el momento...¿no?-_

Reaccionó justo a tiempo para ver cómo encendían el fuego olímpico, la gente aplaudía y chiflaba mientras el video del corredor se presentaba en las pantallas, Vanderlei Lima aparecía rodeado de niños con cometas blancas, eso hizo sonreír a la practicante de taekwondo.

 _-Heather adora a los niños-_

Los vio correr junto a él tratando de levantar su cometas de papel rodeados de aplausos, Lima llegó al podio y Naya aplaudía por compromiso hasta que, al final y completamente sola, una pequeña corría con fiereza ignorando completamente su cometa arrastrándose por el suelo del estadio. La deportista rió con un nudo en la garganta, por unos momentos imaginó a una pequeña Heather corriendo y siguiendo adelante a pesar de las situaciones.

 _-No te rindas...aunque yo no esté-_

Imaginó que la niña le decía cuando pasó frente al equipo mexicano. Heather no estaba y debía seguir sin ella...sin sus ojos azules, su hermoso pelo rubio y su sonrisa...como la de la chica frente ella...la chica que se parece a ella...la misma estatura y la misma nariz afilada.

 _-¿Qué diablos?-_ detuvo sus aplausos y su boca se abría por la sorpresa

Frente a ella, separadas por botargas de flechas, Naya logró divisar ese rosto hermoso y sonriente de la chica que le había robado el corazón hace cuatro años...totalmente ausente de la angustia por la que la había hecho pasar.

Soltó una risa cansada y apretó los puños, en un acto de frustración golpeó el hombro de su compañera Vanessa Zambotti quien la miró con sus más de 78 kilos.

-Vane, lo siento lo siento- levantó las manos tratando de defenderse de alguna de sus llaves de judo

-Ssshhh- siseó Serena Williams y ambas mexicanas se disculparon mientras regresaban sus miradas al pebetero a punto de ser encendido.

Naya alternaba su mirada entre Heather y el fuego, sus pies se movían hacia ella sin pensarlo, ya había visto ese fuego.

Movía a la gente sin que ellos lo notaran, estaban tan absortos por ese enorme pebetero que nadie notaba a una chica enamorada; estaba a pocos metros, los ojos azules de Heather no se habían posado sobre ella, las luces se apagaron y el hermoso reflejo del fuego hizo brillar el estadio del Maracaná.

Su mirada curiosa no pudo evitar desviarse de la belleza de la gimnasta al enorme pebetero y fue en ese momento que la rubia giro para verla, su adorable taekwondoín con su mano estirada hacia ella, Naya sintió la mirada y después de dos años, azul y café oscuro de unieron bajo el fuego de los XXXI juegos olímpicos.

-Pensé que no vendrías-

-Lo prometimos ¿no?-

 _Brasil no está tan lejos..._

 **Brasil había llegado.**


End file.
